


Let me teach you.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Equestrian, M/M, Modern AU, Week 1 : Yea or Neigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Two girls rode matching black horse and performed a complex carousel of grace and technique, beauty and control, power and work mixed to form a dance between horse and rider, between the two horses and between the two riders.





	Let me teach you.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

Alec had no idea how he had ended up spending his Saturday afternoon at a riding school but Izzy had begged and he had never been able to resist her.  
The stable’s grounds were arranged in four rings with different demonstrations in each. Alec walked from ring to ring watching the different demonstrations, waiting for his sister.  
A chestnut pony trotted freely around a girl in the first ring, as she explained to the gathered crowd about how she controlled the speed and direction of the pony with her stance and movements.  
In the second, two girls rode matching black horses and performed a complex carousel of grace and technique, beauty and control, power and work mixed to form a dance between horse and rider, between the two horses and between the two riders.  
Alec was no stranger to the importance of hard work and perfect technique, he could recognise them here, but after seven years perfecting his archery he had never come close to creating anything like the beauty he had just witnessed.  
Pulling his eyes away from the beautiful dance, he moved on past the third ring, where a girl was taking a grey horse over a course of jumps, and continued on to the fourth and final ring.  
No crowd had gathered by the ring, as it was the furthest from the entrance, and a boy was galloping in a smooth circle around a target set up in the middle. Alec recognized the quill strapped the boy’s back and the leather guards covering his forearm and fingers, his eyes pulled down to rest on the bow he held firmly in one hand, the other holding his rains.  
Turning to shoot Alec a quick smile, the boy turned back to the target before removing his other hand from his rains, notching his arrow, taking aim and releasing the arrow into the center of the target. Fascinated, Alec watched the familiar movement of the bow,coupled with the unfamiliar movements of the horse and his rider, as he tensed and shifted to move with the flow of the gallop and hit his shot head on.  
Before Alec realised what was happening, the boy had pulled his horse back down to a walk and was heading straight for him.  
“Hey I’m Magnus. Do you ride here?”  
Caught off guard by the boy’s piercing warm, brown, eyes and the rich, black, hair he could just make out under the deep blue helmet, Alec blushed and stumbled out an answer.  
“Uh no. I’m Alec. I’m an archer.”  
The boy let out a musical laugh and pointing to his bow, asked,  
“You want to try?”  
Cheeks now a permanent red, Alec tried to stammer out an answer and not completely embarrass himself in front of this beautiful boy.  
“Oh no, thank you. It looks really amazing ,but well… I’m really afraid of horses and have never ridden one.”  
The boy smiled.  
“Well I guess I’ll just have to teach you then.”


End file.
